Valentin's Accident
by Oriana Luna Black
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN DEL FIC DE NOWLE -- SLASH-- Sirius sufre un pequeño accidente... y Remus se ofrece para curarlo y cuidar de él. --CUIDADO: LEEMON!--


**Autora: **Nolwe the Lady Dragon ** Traductora: **Oriana Luna Black

**Rating:** NC-17

**ADVERTENCIA: **Esto es Slash (es decir, relaciones chico-chico). Si el tema te disgusta o eres homofóbico, no sé qué cornos haces aquí. Ah, también es un Lemmon .

**Valentin's Accident**

- "¡Maldición! ¡Duele!"

- "¡Oh, deja de comportarte con un bebé, Sirius!"

- "¡Cállate, James!"

El que había empezado como un buen día, se había convertido en el peor para Sirius Black. No sólo habían perdido el juego contra Ravenclaw, sino que también había tenido un accidente. Cuando intentaba batear una bludger lejos de James, la otra le había venido desde la derecha, rompiéndole algunas costillas.

Ahora, el equipo entero, algunos fans, y el resto de los Merodeadores estaban en la enfermería. Sirius se había sentado en su cama, sosteniéndose la parte que tenía lastimada.

- "Estarás bien, Sirius", dijo uno de sus compañeros de equipo - "Madame Pomfrey te curará rápidamente"

- "¡Eso espero!", gimió el chico pelinegro - "Duele cada vez que intento respirar"

- "¡Por supuesto! Tienes suerte de no haberte herido en otro sitio", la enfermera había regresado, trayendo una botella con un líquido azul - "Habría sido mucho peor que te hubiera golpeado la cabeza"

- "No creo que se pudiera haber lastimado mucho", bromeó James, ganándose una mirada enfadada de su mejor amigo.

- "De acuerdo, toma esto, Black", dijo ella, pasándole la poción azul - "No sabrá muy bien, pero te ayudará a sanar los huesos más pronto"

Le dio un vaso y Sirius empezó a tomarlo, e inmediatamente lo escupió, mojando las ropas de Quidditch de James.

- "¡Hey!", se quejó James, asqueado.

- "¿Qué esperabas? ¿Algo dulce?", dijo Madame Pomfrey, haciendo rodar sus ojos y tomado el vaso de nuevo.

- "Mierda... ", masculló Sirius - "¿No puede el día ponerse peor?"

Algunas horas después, Sirius regresaba a la torre de Gryffindor, directamente a los dormitorios porque se le había ordenado permanecer en la cama hasta el día siguiente por la noche. Le habían vendado la parte superior del pecho, y tendría que cambiarlos por la mañana.

- "¡Demonios! ¿Qué haré hasta entonces?", decía mientras James lo ayudaba a sentarse en la cama - "¡No puedo solamente quedarme aquí! ¡Y además mañana es el día de los enamorados!"

- "Bueno, vele el lado bueno", dijo Peter - "Tendrás que quedarte en la cama, en vez de tener a todas las chicas encima de ti, pidiéndote que salgas con ellas"

- "Él tiene un buen punto, Padfoot", dijo James. Pero Sirius solo entornó sus ojos.

- "De cualquier manera, ¿Dónde está Moony?", preguntó - "No volvió con ustedes"

- "Pomfrey tenía que decirle algo", dijo Peter, encogiéndose de hombros - "Pero no nos dijo qué... "

- "¿Qué sucede, perdiste a tu novia?", James saltó de la cama cuando Sirius intentó estrangularlo, pero terminó siseando adolorido - "Vamos, no te muevas o te lastimarás aún más"

- "Demonios", gimió Sirius apoyándose en las almohadas - "¿Y cómo se supone que voy a cambiar mis vendajes si tengo que estar en la cama sin moverme?"

- "Yo lo har"

Los tres Merodeadores se volvieron para ver a Remus cerrando la puerta detrás de él y con una mochilita blanca en sus manos.

- "¿Tú lo harás?", repitió Sirius, parpadeando - "¿Cómo?"

- "Madame Pomfrey me dio lo necesario para cuidar tu herida", explicó Remus - "Dijo que no confiaba en nadie más para cuidar de ti"

- "¡Wow, qué bueno!", dijo James riendo sarcásticamente - "¿Para que cuides a Sirius? ¡Tendremos un perrito feliz, entonces!"

- "¿Eh?", Remus miró confundido a Peter, que reía nerviosamente y a James, que lo hacía burlonamente. Ambos miraban a un azorado Sirius - "¿De qué están hablando?"

- "Sólo de una estúpida broma", dijo Sirius, mirando intensamente a James y Peter - "No te preocupes por eso"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Remus dio la vuelta y se dispuso a meterse en la cama, dejando una vista perfecta de su parte trasera a Sirius, que no le sacó los ojos de encima.

- "Perro malo" Susurró James a Peter, y ambos sonrieron con complicidad.

- "¡Hey, Padfoot!, ¿Te encuentras bien?"

La única respuesta que James recibió fue un gruñido. Sirius había dormido sobre su espalda toda la noche, porque no podía moverse; y tuvo que quedarse en la cama mientras los demás bajaban a desayunar.

- "James, deja de molestarlo", dijo Remus sentándose a su lado - "¿Cómo te sientes?"

- "Estoy bien, supongo", dijo Sirius - "Mis costillas ya no duelen tanto"

- "Que bueno", dijo Remus caminado hacia su cama - "Voy a cambiarte el vendaje"

- "¡Y Wormtail y yo vamos a ir por ustedes a las citas!", dijo James, sonriendo abiertamente - "¡Nos vemos luego! ¡Diviértanse!"

Luego salió rápidamente del cuarto con Peter, evitando un cojín arrojado por Sirius.

- "Idiota", masculló Sirius mientras Remus se acercaba con la pequeña mochila y se sentaba a su lado.

- "Está bien, Sirius", dijo mientras abría el bolso y sacaba un pequeño frasco con un líquido blanco dentro. - "James puede ser molesto a veces."

- "Dímelo a mi... ", Sirius se sentó cuidadosamente, y se quitó su camisa negra, revelando su musculoso y pálido pecho. Le extrañó el débil sonrojo en las mejillas de Remus. - "¿No tienes alguna cita hoy?"

- "Te podría preguntar lo mismo... quiero decir, si no hubieras tenido este accidente"

- "No hubiera tenido ninguna, de cualquier modo. No hice planes con nadie."

Remus solo inclinó la cabeza, intentando sacar cuidadosamente el vendaje, revelando una gran marca azul, que se estaba tornando púrpura.

- "Bonito", dijo Sirius disgustado - "Maldita bludger"

- "Deberías de haber tenido más cuidado, tú sabes", dijo Remus tomando una gasa y poniendo el líquido blanco en ella. Luego, lo más amablemente que pudo lo pasó por la piel de Sirius, ganándose un siseo de su amigo - "Lo siento, ¿duele?"

- "No, sólo está fría", dijo Sirius con una pequeña sonrisa, mirándolo "Es tan lindo..."

Se sonrojó ante el pensamiento, apartando la mirada.

"¡Detente, Sirius!, éste NO es el momento"

- "Listo", Remus sacó la gasa mojada para reemplazarla por otra seca, cubriéndole lentamente con un vendaje, siendo cuidadoso para no lastimarlo. Sirius lo miró mientras lo hacía, sin extrañarse del sonrojo en las mejillas de su amigo.

"Tan bello..." Suspiró. Cuando Remus lo volvió a mirar, Sirius se dio cuenta que había hecho lo último en voz alta. "¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

- "¿Qué?", dijo Remus.

- "Er... que-quería decirte... que... duele... ", dijo Sirius, sonrojando furiosamente, y como pudo apuntó un lugar sobre su ombligo" ¡Carajo! ¡Que idiota, Sirius!

Remus miró hacia abajo, contemplándole.

- "¿Aquí?"

- "Remus... yo...", Sirius no pudo terminar su frase cuando sintió que Remus bajaba su cabeza y besaba gentilmente la piel a la que Sirius había apuntado. Él se quedó sin aliento, mientras Remus subía lentamente, para apartarse rápido, tan azorado como el mismo Sirius.

El chico más alto clavó sus ojos en los suyos antes de señalar su hombro derecho.

- "Aquí...", Remus se inclinó para besar su hombro, y Sirius hundió su rostro en los cabellos color miel de Remus, aspirando profundamente "Huele tan bien" - "Moony".

- "¿Te duele alguna otra parte?", dijo Remus mirándolo. Sirius lo miró con los ojos llenos de amor y deseo y puso sus dedos en sus labios.

- "Aqu", murmuró. Remus esperó solo unos segundos para después inclinarse hacia él. Ambos chicos cerraron sus ojos cuando sus labios hicieron contacto, y Remus cambió de posición, subiéndose a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Sirius, que puso su brazos alrededor de su delgada cintura.

Lentamente, el beso se fue tornando más apasionado. Sirius mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de Remus, pidiéndole permiso para entrar. Remus abrió su boca y le dejó hacer, pasando sus manos por la espalda de Sirius. Éste lo fue aprisionando cada vez más cerca suyo, ignorando el dolor que le causaban sus costillas, bajando más las manos y acariciando los muslos de Remus.

- "Mmm, Sirius... ", Remus partió el beso, alejándose un poco - "Yo... "

- "Shh...", Sirius volvió a acostarse, jalando a Remus consigo. Suavemente, besó el cuello, presionándolo cada vez más contra su cuerpo. - "Remus... por Merlín, te quiero... "

- "Sirius... no deberíamos... ahh... ", Remus disfrutaba lo que le hacía Sirius, pero estaba preocupado - "Tus costillas... "

- "No te preocupes... ", Sirius rodó para quedar sobre Remus, pero de pronto se sobresaltó - "¡AUCH!"

- "¡Detente!", Remus volvió a invertir las posiciones, quedando él arriba de nuevo - "Tus costillas... "

- "¡Maldición!", Sirius se veía decepcionado, pero Remus lo volvió a besar apasionadamente, para después romper el beso gentilmente - "¿Moony?"

- "Yo también te quiero... y si me deseas... vas a tenerme... ", murmuró, sus ojos medio cerrados, acariciando ligeramente el pecho de su amante - "Sólo déjame a mi hacerlo... "

Lentamente, Remus fue besando su pecho, y Sirius cerró los ojos dejándose hacer. Luego, el chico de cabellos amielados metió sus manos dentro de los pantalones del otro, que ya estaba excitado. Pero ni hizo ningún movimiento, y Sirius abrió sus ojos para mirarlo.

- "Remus... ", dijo - "Si no quieres hacerlo..."

- "¡Si quiero!", respondió el otro - "Es sólo que... nunca he hecho esto antes y no quiero decepcionarte... "

- "No te preocupes, sólo hazlo como te parezca que está bien", Remus sonrió y le sacó de un tirón los pantalones. Ahora podía admirar bien el perfecto cuerpo de Sirius... y su gran erección.

- "Moony, quiero verte a ti también", Remus vaciló ante su proposición, pero se puso de pié sobre la cama y lo complació, esperando que no le disgustaran las cicatrices que nunca se habían desvanecido. Sirius lo había visto desnudo antes, antes de la trasformación, pero ahora la situación era distinta.

Cuando estuvo desnudo en frente suyo, no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante la mirada de Sirius, que lo observaba de arriba abajo, sabiendo que su erección no era discreta.

- "Eres... hermoso... ", dijo Sirius, mirándolo asombrado. Se sentó en las piernas de Sirius, sonrojado por el cometario, y bajó la cabeza y tomando el miembro de Sirius con su boca.

- "Ahh, Moony... ", Sirius gimió suavemente cuando Remus repitió varias veces la acción, para después comenzar a succionar más fuerte, pero gentilmente.

Remus trataba de tomar en su boca cuanto podía, sabiendo que a Sirius le gustaba, pues había empezado a mover sus caderas, pidiéndole más. Después de unos minutos, Sirius abrió sus ojos, mirándolo nuevamente.

- "¡Espera, detente!", se sentó en la cama, apartando a Remus suavemente.

- "¿Algo está mal?", preguntó Remus, pero Sirius sólo sonrió.

- "No, nada está mal, sólo es que no quiero venirme... todavía", dijo mientras tomaba a Remus amablemente de los brazos y lo colocaba en su regazo - "Pero quiero hacer el amor contigo, Remus... "

Remus se sonrojó, y miró el vendaje de Sirius.

- "¿E-estás seguro? Tus costillas... "

- "Están bien", Sirius tomó el rostro de Remus entre sus manos y lo besó gentilmente - "¿Pero que hay de ti? No tenemos que hacerlo, si no lo deseas"

- "Yo también quiero hacerlo", dijo Remus, sonriendo - "Y... tendrás que dejarme a mi el trabajo, tú no puedes moverte"

- "De acuerdo, solo ten cuidado, puedes lastimarte"

- "Estaré bien, creo... ", de hecho, Remus estaba muy nervioso, esperando que no doliera demasiado. Quería que todo fuera perfecto para Sirius, pero no tenía mucha experiencia en sexo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer... pero hacerlo era una cosa distinta. Mirando hacia abajo, tomó con su mano la erección de Sirius, guiándola hacia su entrada. Cuando sintió que lo tocaba, cerró fuertemente los ojos y empezó a descender. Cuando empezó a entrar en él, se quedó sin aliento, pero continuó moviéndose cuando oyó a Sirius gemir con aprecio.

- "Ah... ", Remus empujó para abajo en los últimos centímetros, ignorando el dolor, hasta que la erección de Sirius estuvo completamente dentro de él - "Oh, Dios... "

- "Moony... ahh, Demonios!... se siente tan apretado!", Sirius jadeaba, poniendo sus manos en lo muslos de Remus.

- "Sirius... ", Remus no se movía, manteniendo los ojos apretados fuertemente y con sus manos en el pecho de Sirius, tratando de esperar a que el dolor se fuera. Sentía la presión alrededor de Sirius, sabiendo que se lastimaría si intentaba moverse ahora - "Ah"

- "¿T-te encuentras bien", preguntó Sirius, mirándolo preocupado. Remus inclinó la cabeza y respiró profundamente antes de abrir sus ojos.

- "Si", dijo con una sonrisa para después ascender lentamente al sentirse más relajado. Luego volvió a bajar, suspirando suavemente. Repitió el movimiento varias veces, y podía sentir el placer comenzando a asumir el control del dolor - "Ahhh, Sirius... "

- "Moony... ", gimió Sirius, mientras ayudaba a Remus en sus movimientos - "Se siente tan bien... "

Remus sólo le respondió con más gemidos, acelerando lentamente el paso. Sirius se levantó, ignorando el dolor en sus costillas, sentándose con su nuevo amante aún en su regazo, y lo acompañó en sus movimientos.

- "Sirius... ah... AAAH!!!!", gritó Remus cuando el miembro de Sirius le tocó en un punto que le envió oleadas de placer por todo el cuerpo. - "Oh, Dios! Sirius, te amo!"

Sonriendo por la confesión, Sirius continuó introduciéndose dentro de su cuerpo, asegurándose de tocar ese punto una y otra vez. El movimiento le lastimaba las costillas pero el dolor era mucho menos importante que el placer que estaba sintiendo.

- "Moony... Moooony... ", ambos gemían mucho, mientras Remus seguía moviéndose, jadeando y suspirando mucho. - "Ahh... yo también te amo... "

A Remus no le pareció haber oído eso, sólo podía pensar en como se sentía tener a Sirius dentro suyo. Después de un largo tiempo, comenzó a sentir algo dentro suyo, que lo hizo estremecerse.

- "Sirius... no puedo más... ah"

Sirius empujó aún más fuerte dentro de él, siseando adolorido cuando sintió sus costillas retorcerse. Remus gimió su nombre y lo agarró de los hombros, inclinándose para besarle mientras se venía entre los vientres de ambos. Los músculos de Remus se contrajeron alrededor de su miembro, y gimiendo contra su boca, Sirius se vino profundamente dentro suyo.

Remus se estremeció y rompió el beso, mirando a Sirius con los ojos semi-cerrados, las mejillas rojas y respirando pesadamente. Jadeando también, Sirius acarició sus muslos gentilmente, mirándolo a los ojos.

- "Moony... ", Remus se recostó por él y lo besó antes de enderezarse y salir del regazo de Sirius, sacándolo de su cuerpo, y se quedó sin aliento cuando lo hizo.

- "¿Te encuentras bien?", preguntó Sirius, mirándolo preocupado. Remus inclinó la cabeza, volviendo a recostarse sobre él, temblando ligeramente.

- "Si, es sólo que... me siento tan vacío sin ti dentro de mi... es extraño... " Sirius sonrió y lo besó en la frente - "¿Y qué hay de ti?"

- "¿Qué sucede conmigo?"

- "Tus costillas... " dijo Remus, tocando los vendajes muy gentilmente - "Te moviste... ¿no te sientes adolorido?"

- "No, estoy bien", Remus lo miró y lo encontró observándolo seriamente - "Remus... ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de que me amabas?"

- "Yo, yo dije eso?", Remus se sonrojó furiosamente y miró hacia abajo, antes de mirarlo nuevamente.

- "Si, lo hiciste... ¿Qué significa eso?"

- "Eso mismo significa... Yo te amo, Sirius. No me habría entregado a ti si no te amara", Sirius sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo.

- "Lo mismo para mi. Te amo, Remus", dijo, besándole la barbilla y la base del cuello - "Te amo... "

- "Feliz día de San Valentín, Sirius... ", dijo Remus, suspirando contento.

- "Este accidente de Quidditch es probablemente lo mejor que me pudiera haber pasado... ", dijo Sirius, riéndose, antes de capturar la boca de su amante otra vez...

Mucho más tarde, cerca de la media noche, James volvió a la Sala Común y vio a Peter tumbado en un sillón, con los ojos abiertos.

- "Hey Wormtail", dijo con una sonrisa - "¿Qué haces aquí?"

- "Trato de dormir", respondió, mirándolo - "No necesitas ir a los dormitorios"

- "¿Por qué?", James se encogió de hombros y subió rápidamente hacia los dormitorios... bajó luego de un momento, con las mejillas totalmente rojas.

- "Correcto. Sala Común. Dormiré aqu", dijo balbuceando.

Peter inclinó la cabeza y se acostó sobre un lado, tratando de dormir.

'Al parecer, este accidente fue de ayuda... para ellos'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la traductora: **Otro fic precioso de este par de canes a la orden del día. Le pido disculpas a la autora por no haberle pedido los derechos, pero realmente se me dá mejor traducir de inglés al español que escribir directamente en inglés para solicitar su consentimiento. Bueno, lo demás ya lo saben, para dudas, comentarios, maldiciones y otros, REVIEWS, que me hacen muy feliz. Si recibo muchos, puede que publique algún otro de estos canes o un lindo Sirius/James que tengo por ahí también. Besos.


End file.
